The Day the Scarecrow Fizzled
by Mazzyandmilk
Summary: It was a Field Guard. Banished to the lower levels, and bound to death eventually. Its Storm Shark could eat some, but not all. Not the ones that didn't fizzle.


The Field Guard. It stood there, waiting. The wheat field never did have much excitement, except for the farmer, who checked on it every day. Sometimes the farmer gave it a new coat, or a shiny new pumpkin head. The Field Guard liked that. The farmer always replaced its candle as well.

The Field Guard had a terrible secret. At night, it would awaken and teleport to the Haunted Cave. It served the Harvest Lord; he was the one who summoned it. The Field Guard stood there. The mouth of the Haunted Cave was shrouded with darkness. A bright light appeared out of it. The Field Guard saw the Pyromancer, a level five. The poor soul. The ambitious Pyromancer walked up to the Field Guard, initiating a battle with it.

The Field Guard stood against the Fire Cats that were thrown at it. It replied to this ordeal with its very own speciality: the Rain Beetle. The floor became masses of black, stormy cloud, and the thunderous insect crashed to the ground. Its violet eyes gleamed, and it got ready for an attack. The Pyromancer looked worried; he had seen this ferocious beetle before… in another life.

The 6 legged creature ran at the Pyromancer with incredible speed, driving its horns into him. The electricity entered and the Pyromancer was sent back. He jolted. The Field Guard sailed over the Pyromancer, laughing like a witch.

It sneered at the frazzled boy; the flame dancer was sent back to Ravenwood. The Field Guard was sad; it wanted to reap his soul.

The pumpkin headed scarecrow flew back to its post, when it remembered: it was time to go back to the wheat field. A rain cloud began to engulf it, electricity striking all around it. In an instant, the Field Guard was gone.

* * *

It was day. The Field Guard's candle had gone out, and the ebullient farmer returned back to his beloved scarecrow. He had crafted it with his own hands; at least, that was what he thought. It was all a dream; the Harvest Lord had simply placed it there. The farmer stared at his magnificent creation and noticed something new: there was a burn mark on the side of the pumpkin. He thought for a bit, and decided that the candle had burnt through it.

This farmer had no logic. In fact, the Fire Cat had seared the side of the Field Guard in battle. The Field Guard thought about the poor Pyromancer. _Just one day, _he thought, _I'll get a good challenger._

And he did.

Later, the farmer had come back with a shiny new pumpkin and a safe candle. He slotted the pumpkin on and dropped the candle in. The Field Guard was ready again. The farmer trotted back to his lovely barn.

The Field Guard was willing to go to the Spiral at day. It casted the teleportation spell and teleported to the dark Haunted Cave. Its carved face grinned when it saw a new Wizard. The Field Guard was ready for this one. However, this Wizard came with a friend. This friend was kitted out to the max, with the best gear you can get. Even a sword.

The Field Guard stopped smiling. It hoped that it wouldn't be the one to be picked. It watched the two Wizards carefully.

They picked another Field Guard. The pumpkin face grinned again. But then the other Wizard joined, and the Field Guard was dragged into the battle. He saw the sigils on the ground and he saw the Wizards. One of them casted a Thunder Snake. He clearly was inexperienced.

The Field Guard watched as the snake whipped the poor pumpkin head with extreme power. The Field Guard's head exploded in a display of various oranges and whites. Seeds were spat out everywhere. Three of them hit the side of the Field Guard. It looked like the powerful Wizard wasn't attacking.

But then it saw it. A lamp appeared. It looked like a nice and humble lamp. The pumpkin warrior watched as the lamp whistled, and then broke into an explosion of various red smokes. The Field Guard was defenceless to the fire genie that came out of nowhere. The Field Guard tried to escape, but it was stuck in the boundaries of the sigils.

The Field Guard glanced at the master Wizard. His fire sword was glinting, much like the genie's was. The Field Guard looked up at the genie, and heard the novice clap in excitement.

**Efreet.**

The Field Guard didn't feel anything. It was only fate that the scarecrow would have its head split in half by a behemoth's sword. The Field Guard fizzled so much that it became ashes in seconds, scattered by the ghostly winds.

It couldn't do anything about the master Wizard bragging. It couldn't do anything about the blazing genie destroying its tattered body. It was bound to the Haunted Cave, and there was nothing it could do about it.

It was a Field Guard.

* * *

That night, the farmer returned to see his scarecrow creation. But it wasn't there. The farmer looked around to see if it had knocked over. It wasn't windy. The normal farmer had no theories as to why it happened. He couldn't. It was unimaginable. All the farmer could do is think about the day the scarecrow fizzled.


End file.
